Help:Editing
If you can type and click, you can edit most pages on this wiki. #Find a page to improve. (If you want, you can practice in the Sandbox first. It's there for practicing or experimenting with almost anything. It's a good place to get used to how the wiki works. Changes you make there will not hurt anything and can be undone after you're finished.) #Click "Edit this page" at the top of the screen. #An "edit box" will open. Type your new sentences or corrections. #Click on the "Preview" button to see what your changes will look like. #Click the "Save" button when you're ready to save your changes. #You're now a Wiki editor. Welcome to our community! More detail As with all wikis, you can edit any page that isn't protected on this Wikia. Your changes will be visible immediately. Just click the "edit" link that appears near the top of every page. Explain your edit in the "Summary" box between the edit window and the save and preview buttons. eg: "typo" or "added info on xyz". Use the "Preview" button to check your edit and get the formatting right before saving. Remember to click on the Save page button before moving on. If you are logged in, you can mark an edit as minor by checking the Minor edit box to let people know your edit is not something substantive. You can also receive an e-mail message when the page is changed in the future by checking the Watch this page box. To try editing, open a new window and go to the Sandbox (which is an editing test area), and then click the "edit" link. Add something and click save. Formatting Most text formatting is usually done with wiki markup, so you don't have to learn HTML. Many of these commands have been turned into buttons at the top of the editing window so that you can simply highlight what you want to format and click on the appropriate button. Bold, italics, strikethroughs and underlining Bold and italics are added by surrounding a word or phrase with multiple apostrophes ('): *''italics'' is rendered as italics. (2 apostrophes on each side) *'bold' is rendered as bold. (3 apostrophes on each side) *''bolded italics'' is rendered as bolded italics. (2 + 3 = 5 apostrophes on each side) Even though two apostrophes () look the same as a double quotation mark ("), they are not interchangeable. A '''strikethrough' is used when you want to keep text on a page, but want to indicate that it has been superceded by new information. Example: ::Phineas is nine years old. ::Dan Povenmire has now stated that Phineas and Ferb are "less than 15 years old" because test audiences of all ages said they thought that the boys were their age. Strikethroughs are marked by putting a ' and ' around the text. Underlining is done by putting a ' and ' around the text. Headings and subheadings Headings and subheadings are an easy way to improve the organization of an article. If you can see two or more distinct topics being discussed, you can break up your article by inserting a heading for each section. Headings can be created like this: * Main heading (2 equals signs) * Subheading (3 equals signs) * Another level down (4 equals signs) * Another level down (5 equals signs) If an article has at least three headings, a table of contents (TOC) will be automatically generated. Try creating some headings in the Sandbox and see the effect on the TOC. Indenting To indent text, place a colon (:) right at the beginning of a line. The more colons you put, the further indented the text will be. A newline (pressing Enter or Return) marks the end of the indented paragraph. For example: This is aligned all the way to the left. :This is indented slightly. ::This is indented more. is shown as: This is aligned all the way to the left. :This is indented slightly. ::This is indented more. Bullet points To insert a bullet, use an asterisk (*). As described above in "Indenting", more asterisks in front of an item means more indentation. A brief example: :*First list item :*Second list item :**Sub-list item under second :*Isn't this fun? Which is shown as: :*First list item :*Second list item :**Sub-list item under second :*Isn't this fun? If problems occur with indenting items in a bullet list, use colons instead of extra asterisks. Numbered lists You can also create numbered lists. For this, use the number sign or hash symbol (#). Using more #s will affect the level of indenting. Example: :#First item :#Second item :##Sub-item under second item :#Third item Shows up as: :#First item :#Second item :##Sub-item under second item :#Third item Numbering will start over if you put blank lines in between each item (which makes it a separate numbered list). Color To add color to your text, use the Span command: ::Text in the color green. Colors can also be specified with the RGB code. For example, yellow is defined as #ffff00. Refer to the color help page to see a list of color names. Color text should be used only for instructional pages such as this one and for situations where it is necessary to separate things that could otherwise be confusing (example: song lyrics where two different lines are sung at the same time). Orange, red, and lighter shades of blue should not be used if at all possible since those are used for links. See "Interwiki links" below for an example of this. Links Links are an important way to help readers find their way around. Internal links Pages can connect to other pages on this wiki via internal links. You can add links to existing titles/pages, and also to titles that will be created in future. To make a link to another page on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, just put the title in double square brackets. For example, if you want to make a link to Phineas, it would be: :Phineas If you want to use words other than the article title as the text of the link, you can add an alternative name by adding it after a pipe "|" divider (SHIFT + BACKSLASH on English-layout and other keyboards). For example, if you wanted to make a link to Phineas, but wanted it to say "Ferb's brother" you would write it as: :She had a crush on Ferb's brother. It would appear as: :She had a crush on Ferb's brother. When you want to use the plural of an article title (or add any other suffix) for your link, you can add the extra letters directly outside the double square brackets. For example, you would write: :Add questions to the Wikia for quizzes. It would appear as: :Add questions to the Wikia for quizzes. :::(The link has removed so that it will not show up in reports of pages to be created. All links that go to pages that do not exist will show up in red.) Interwiki links To link to another Wikia, you can use its title followed by a colon and the article name, instead of using the full URL. For example, to link to the Harry Potter Wiki home page, use :home page :rather than :home page The format of the link is as follows: ::[[w:c:SitePrefix:DestinationPage|description of DestinationPage]] The SitePrefix is the part of the address that you see in between http:// and .wikia.com. For this wiki, the SitePrefix is "phineasandferb". The DestinationPage the page you wish to link to. It does not have to be just the main page of a wiki. There are other ways of linking to wikis in the interwiki map, but this method seems to be the most reliable. See the Central Wikia page at Wikia:Help:Interwiki link for more information. Note that when including the full URL, a single pair of brackets are used instead of a double pair. Without them, the full URL is displayed as is. See "External links" immediately below. home page External links If you want to link to a site outside of Wikia, you may just type the full URL for the page you want to link to. :http://www.google.com/ It is often more useful to make the link display something other than the URL, so use one square bracket at each end, with the alternative title after the full URL address, separated by a space (not a pipe). So if you want the link to appear as Google search engine, just type: :Google search engine External links are identified with the square and arrow symbol after them. Redirects To redirect automatically from one page to another, type #REDIRECT and then put in brackets the name of the page to be redirected to. The word "redirect" may be in uppercase or lowercase. For example, you could redirect from "Cats" to "Cat". That way, anyone typing either version in the search box will automatically go to "Cat". ::On the Cats page, you would type #redirect Cat Link color conflicts As discussed earlier, users should be careful about using color text, especially when links are involved. The following examples will show examples of what not to do. :* This text is in tomato orange and is connecting to the internal link for Phineas. :* This text is in royal blue and is connecting to the external link for the Google search engine. In both cases, it is not easy to see where the links are. Users would need to move their mouse over the different areas of the color text to find them. The examples shown in this page use a darker blue to help distinguish them from external links and are in a different font for better clarity. Renaming a page Renaming a page is done by moving the page to a new title. Care should be used to make sure that there is a legitimate reason for moving the page. If in doubt, put the template at the top of the page and explain why you think it should be moved on its Discussion page. Moving the page creates a redirect under the old name so that users can still reach the page if they attempt to go to the old name. This can sometimes lead to a double redirect. Double redirects are discussed on the Maintenance page. Administrators have the option to prevent the redirect from automatically being created. Preventing a redirect from being created can lead to a Broken redirect, so this normally should not be used. ::For more information about renaming pages, refer to ' .'' Wiki variables and templates Use to see the current Wikia. For instance, '' '' on this site prints out as '' . A more commonly-used template is . This allows allows the current page's name to be displayed even if it is renamed by moving to a different title. For instance, ' on this page prints out as . That and a few other templates are common to MediaWiki sites. For a list of templates currently being used on the , check the template list page. You can create templates. After you create the page Template:ABC, using the command will include that content in your current page. So, if you have something that needs to be included on many other pages, you might want to use a template. Most templates available on the Central Wikia can be used on individual wikia with just "wikia:" prefixed to the name. See the help page on Central at Wikia:Help:Shared templates. ---- ---- To recommend additional topics that need to be included on this Help page, list them on the Discussion page. The following information has been automatically added by Wikia Entertainment: Editing